1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body support pads and mattresses. More particularly, the invention relates to light-weight pads and mattresses-like items for body support, comfort and recreational pleasure on dry land, in land vehicles, and in water craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over recent years there has been proposed, manufactured and marketed a multiplicity of pads and mattress items for out-of-water body and body part support and comfort in both sitting and prone body positions. These items have included home use and medically prescribed sleeping pads and mattresses formed with internal cushioning springs, sponge rubber materials, and compressible foam plastic materials or formed so as to require water or air inflation. They have also included light-weight sleeping pads and mattresses for: hiking and camping; use in recreational vehicles; and use in water craft where such items are formed-up by air inflation.
The prior art inflatable pads and mattresses, of the type described above, are satisfactory from the standpoints of storage compactness, light tote weight and body support functionality, however, are subject to deflation if punctured. Further, body pads and mattresses of the type fabricated of light-weight, compressible sponge rubber or foam plastic materials are rather expensive, are difficult to store, and the materials of construction are subject to degradation when exposed to camping and boating environments.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide improved sleeping pads and mattresses of light-weight rugged construction which afford body support and comfort by air buoyancy and which are not subject to sudden deflation by loss of air.
It is another object of the invention to provide improved light-weight pads and mattresses which provide body and body part support and comfort in both sitting and prone body positions and which can be rolled to a compact carrying or tote size.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide improved sleeping pads and mattresses of light-weight rugged construction which provide body and body part support and comfort by air buoyancy, which can be rolled into compact tote configuration, and which are not subject to sudden deflation by loss of air.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following summary of the invention and detailed description thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.